Remember Who You Are
by Sandnose
Summary: Due to the warring on Earth between Angels and Humans, Lucia Farthing and her guardian Alex Fallen are sent to investigate on behalf of Hell. Rated T for now. OC/Michael OC/Gabriel (hinted)Michael/Gabriel Mpreg, slash (male x male), non-con, more later. No Alex Lannon AU. Angels, Humans, and Demons, oh my!
1. Welcome to Vega

**This story is pretty much entirely gay OC ships (with a WHOLE bunch of feels!), so if that isn't your cup of tea I suggest you go find another fic. Please no bashing or hate comments.**

* * *

"How much further?!"

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance at the impatient question from the younger boy.

"Not too much farther, Alex..." she sighed, letting her head drop down in agitation as she heard the hushed whine behind her. "I'm truly sorry that we couldn't go the way you wanted. We have to be careful here, the people are much more fragile."

The boy came to her side with a few quick steps. She turned the head to face him, offering a hopeful smile as she laid her arm across his shoulders. It was a gesture of friendship and comfort.

A bead of sweat dripped down her pale face and the gravel crunched beneath their feet. They had been walking across the desert for more than an hour without a single sign of their destination. But, just as they reached the peak of the hill they were laboriously making their way over, the two spotted the pale outlines of tall buildings.

"Look, look Lucia, there it is!" the black haired boy, Alex, exclaimed joyfully as he saw them. "Please, please let me go ahead and see it, please!" The boy begged with utmost sincerity.

Lucia looked into his bright blue eyes only to see two pools of need staring back at her. "Alex, you can't. I'm doing this for your own safety, those humans are extremely paranoid about outsiders, and I honestly don't know how they're even going to let in two outsiders wandering in from the desert…"

Alex let out a disappointed sigh but held his tongue. It was in this steely silence that the two travelers continued onto their destination. They were only reassured of their direction when they spotted a sign reading 'Las Vegas: 8 mi', save for the fact that Las Vegas was written over in black spray paint to say 'Vega'.

*-*.*-*

"Stay close, we don't know what's out here." Lucia warned in a hushed tone to her counterpart. They were surrounded by abandoned casinos and hotels, busy approaching a large walled compound near the center of the once notorious city.

Alex nodded curtly in response. They were almost upon the compound now, and it would be a lie to say he was not even slightly anxious about what they might encounter there. But his mistress had a mission to attend to and he would see it through with her until the end.

It was not until they were within the line of sight of the walls guards that the true danger of the situation was made known to the boy.

"Stop, who are you and what are you two doing here?" The man's words made his heart begin to race from nervousness, but he managed to hold a steady, emotionless face as the armed officers approached.

"We have come to speak with the Archangel, Michael." Lucia stated calmly, meeting the man's gaze undeterred as she spoke. This was one of the times that the dark haired boy envied her control.

"How do you know about him? What makes you think that we'll just let you walk in here and- "

"Let them go," a new voice spoke, a voice that was strong yet placid as it gave the command, "I've been expecting them."

Lucia gave the newest arrival a small nod of greeting. The man descended from the sky, large black wings beating as he came in for landing. Alex found himself staring as the appendages folded in on themselves before disappearing into his clothing. He never realized what he was doing until the man turned his dark, steely gaze upon him.

As Michael watched the boy turn away, growing red faced with embarrassment, before turning back to look at the girl who was seemingly the leader of this duo. "Please, come in with me and well go somewhere more formal to have our meeting." he said, motioning for the guards to open the gates.

As the three passed through the threshold more guards started to approach them. "They don't need to be searched." Michael dismissed them, his tone not without a challenge.

Alex watched on as the guards apologized and returned to their posts, rapt with curiosity as to the reason for such passive behavior. From what Lucia had told him on their way here the humans were hostile toward Angels, yet these people treated this one as if her were God himself.

The younger man was pulled from his thoughts as the second set of metal gates opened, bringing in light like a flood of water. There before them lay a large, living, thriving city, full of people milling about in the streets and bright signs flashing messages. It was all a significant difference compared to the ghost town they had been traveling through and the miles worth of barren desert.

"My lady and sir," Michael grabbed their attention by addressing them, "I welcome you, to Vega."

* * *

**I know that I am notorious for stories that hardly ever get updated, but I've already gotten a grip on this one in advance! I hope that updates will take place at least once a week, and I truly hope that I can stay with that (I apologize specifically for followers of "New Voices", but I'm not giving up, just a little blocked is all...) **

**I really like [positive] Reviews (they're what keeps me going!), Favorites, Follows, and on my profile is information regarding my FictionPress account if anyone my be so inclined! :)**


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry that this is a little late, I've been really busy lately...but, on the plus side, exams are finally over!**

* * *

"So, what brings you two here?" Michael asked as he moved around to a seat at the opposite end of the long conference table.

"Oh you should very well know that, Michael." Lucia replied with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "And I'm hoping you know who I am."

"I know _what_ you are- I knew the moment you got within the city." The man spoke with a tone of pure seriousness.

"I am Lucia Farthing, and this is my guardian, Alex Fallen. We were sent here on behalf of my father to try and understand the "situation" between the creatures of Heaven and those of Earth." she explained with equal professionalism.

The Archangel let his pale eyes wander over to look over the dark haired boy who he now learned was named Alex. _Her guardian? Interesting…_ When the fiery haired woman followed his gaze she cleared her throat to regain Michael's attention.

"Yes, of course." he said to affirm her words. "I always thought that The Devil only had sons?" he gave a slight chuckle as he asked the question.

"Well, rumors will be what they may, but I assure you I'm bound to not be the only one of his offspring, and many of them certainly can't be identified as male." She sneered as the words left her, taking a moment to take a drink from her glass of water.

Alex stifled a bit of laughter at what Lucia had said; she could always be so snarky with her words and he loved that about her.

"Either way, what is happening here is becoming a problem in Hell as well, and he was curious as to what is going on to make it so." she said regaining her seriousness.

"Well my brother, Gabriel, has been terrorizing the humans with his army of Lower Angels. They have been inactive for a time now, but I feel the tension mounting and worry that he will strike with his forces soon." Michael explained, "I fear that if he has been building his army then Vega will not be able to hold its own against them. I can't even begin to imagine the toll he may take on the few other human compounds that are scattered throughout this country."

A silence began to settle over the three as the older man's words began to sink in. "Do you know of your brother's whereabouts?"

There was a pause before Michael answered, "No, I haven't spoken with him civilly in centuries." Alex could tell that there was a falter in his words, but he opted not to bring it to Lucia's attention.

"I see, might you have any suggestion for a course of action?" She took a moment to take a swig of her drink and shift in her chair, sending an idle look toward Alex, who had remained standing.

"If I knew where he was I would try and negotiate with him, but obviously that's not the case. He's always been a stubborn bastard, Gabriel…" he sighed with a hint of frustration, "But, if he does attack Vega, would you stand with us to defend it?"

"Well, it's not my city, is it?" She analyzed her fingernails absentmindedly as she spoke, not bothering to meet the Archangel's face as she spoke.

Alex noticed Michael's expression gain a hint of agitation at Lucia's response, but it was gone almost as soon as it had occurred. "Well, be what it may, I would appreciate it if you would. Besides the fact that your father might not like that turn of events."

Those words got the red haired girl's attention, making her move her green eyes to focus of the older man opposite of her. With a sigh and a grunt she rose to her feet and set down the empty glass.

"I'll have to give something like that some thought. As far as I can tell, the fact that humans now know about angels has proven to have a very negative effect, so I don't think that exposure to a demon would be much better, and this is not the time nor place for something like that." she stated curtly as she pulled on her dusty hooded jacket. "If you'd allow Alex and I to stay here for a while, before we need to move on to speak with the other compounds, then perhaps we may be of assistance."

"Yes, I was give you safe and secure rooms on my own private levels. The only ones permitted there are my personal soldiers, and they shouldn't disturb you." Michael explained.

Lucia thanked him and was about to walk out of the room when she stopped. "Alex, you know, if Michael doesn't mind, you can stay with him and talk. I think it may be beneficial for you both."

Alex perked up at the mention of his name and became even more engaged by what she had said. He looked to Michael hopefully, the other man quickly meeting his bright blue eyes.

"S-Sure, I suppose he could if he'd like to." He offered a small smile in hopes of easing the boy. Alex returned the gesture and moved away from his mistress to join Michael at his end of the table.

With one last nod of acknowledgement to the two men, Lucia took her leave. As soon as she was a good distance away from the conference room, she snickered to herself. _Oh, I never thought that the Archangel would have a soft spot for a kid like him..!_

* * *

**I hope that Sundays will be our update days from here on out, so that means that the next update should but a little early (technically)...**


	3. One Of Our Kind

Alex took an acute interest in his fingers as he sat near Michael at the conference table, the two men enveloped in awkward silence.

"I know what you are." Michael's voice was almost deafening against the quiet, and his words made the younger boy stiffen.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…" he apologized, but Michael dismissed it with a small wave of his hand.

"I can understand that Lucia did it to protect you. She makes a very good point about how dangerous it is here for our kind." the dark haired man explained. "But you are safe with me, and I won't allow anyone to know your secret if you do not wish it."

Alex's body visibly relaxed and he let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you, I was a little scared myself, especially after seeing all of those guards at the gates. The humans here are very organized." Alex would never admit to how fearful he truly was when they had arrived here, and how being stared at in the streets did not make things all that much better.

"Well, what can I say, they have good leaders, structure and order. But they wouldn't have made it this far without my efforts…" Michael's eyes became darker as he slipped into thought and memory, but the moment did not last long.

When the man had returned to his full senses, he spotted the black haired boy watching him anxiously and, seemingly unconsciously, wringing his hands nervously. He could not help but feel at fault for clearly making the younger man feel intimidated.

"I saw you looking at my wings earlier," he said, blatantly changing the subject.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I j-just haven't really seen a lot of other angels in my life, which is, like, any…" Alex dropped his blue eyes to the floor and his cheeks began to grow red.

If Alex had thought that his words were embarrassing, Michael certainly did not think so. He felt pity for the boy, never having seen one of his own species before now must have been hard, but, then again, Alex would not have anything to compare the experience to.

"Well, would you like to see them." the Archangel offered, "My wings, I mean." he elaborated.

"Would you really?!" This seemed to pick up the young man's spirits and peak his attention. He almost did not believe that the other man would do this, because, personally, Alex certainly would not.

With a gentle nod the angel unfurled his large, black wings. Alex approached slowly, almost cautiously, always shifting his eyes better the wings and their owner, as though he thought that Michael was going to make a sudden movement away from him.

As the younger man got closer, Michael slowly extended his right wing, which Alex approached and began investigating carefully with his eyes.

"You know you can touch them, I won't hurt you." Michael's voice was low and soothing as he spoke to the nervous boy. Upon hearing his tone of voice, Alex did not even bother to look into his eyes for confirmation before he reached out and stroked a cluster of feathers that were directly in front of him.

The feeling was soft, gentle, and comforting. It sent a wave of relaxation through the elder angel as Alex continued to explore his black-feathered wing eagerly and with a glow in his eyes similar to a young child. Michael knew that his body would not be as accepting of the touch of any other species than his own; an angel's wings are their most sensitive appendages, as well as one of their strongest, and it also serves as one of their weakest points. An angel without their wings was doomed to die, all of their species knew that, therefore exposing oneself like this was extremely rare. But Alex did not know that.

"They're beautiful!" Alex said in awe as he took his hand and ran it across the top of his wing. The action made Michael shiver, and Alex to flinch back anxiously. "D-Did I hurt you?!" he asked, his voice shaking slightly from nervousness and his eyes instinctively reverting to the floor.

"No, no, of course not." Michael said, almost shushing the boy, "It actually felt good, and almost tickled a little." He chuckled warmly and approached the younger man as he brought in his wing to hang idly behind him with its counterpart. Alex looked up at him and smiled when he felt the other man's hand rest on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I can have a look at yours if you'd like, make sure everything is in good shape, angel-to-angel." Michael had hoped that the ease and natural, mutual trust between them would prevail and Alex would take his offer, but instincts almost always seem to win.

Alex stiffened and shifted away slightly from the Archangel. His eyes darted around the room as if he were suddenly realizing he was in a room with walls. His chest started to rise and fall more rapidly, and Michael instantly regretted his decision.

When he raised his hands in a silent surrender, Alex seemed to regain his civilized senses and calmed down, albeit slowly.

"I'm sorry," he sighed with a hint of disappointment, "I guess I just still want to be cautious around all of these humans, seeing as they are already suspicious of us…"

Michael nodded in agreement and understanding. "That, and you naturally have an aversion to exposing your wings. It's in all of us angels, so you shouldn't try to fight it." This new information seemed to put the younger man at ease more, and Michael felt relieved to see the last bit of tension visibly leave his body.

"Well," he said, grabbing the boy's attention again as he folded in his wings and started to move toward the door, "I should show you to your room. You've learned much today, and I'd like you to get well rested before I give you and Lucia a tour of Vega tomorrow."

The youth's eyes brightened at the notion of seeing the grand city tomorrow and was so full of excitement and anticipation that he did not think he could go to sleep tonight. But still he smiled and followed Michael down the hall by his fellow angel's side.

* * *

**I hope that I can keep this update schedule still, but, unless I say so, story updates should still take place on Sundays.**

**Thanks for reading, and I would love hearing from you guys! I can't help but be curious about who my almost 100 views have come from! ^.^**


	4. The Grand Tour

**I don't think there are enough times that I can apologize to my readers for my sudden absence. But, I'll try: I am so, so, oh so very sorry for just leaving you all like that! I got really busy and stressed out with school and life and everything was just so, ugh..!**

**Well, I'm back for you all now and I hope to get back on updating schedule now that those things have been dealt with. Also, keep your eyes peeled for new stories on my FanFiction and FictionPress accounts!**

* * *

"So, what do you make of him?" Lucia inquired nonchalantly as she unpacked her satchel, placing its seemingly endless contents on her claimed bed.

"He was very nice, and patient, and calm." Alex reflected as he rocked on his haunches on his own bed. "He let me touch his wings and get really close."

The girl halted her movements as soon as Alex's words left his mouth. She quickly forced herself to relax, knowing that it was best not to alarm the other boy. But the news was startling; even she knew how rare it was for an angel to expose their wings like that, even if it was for another angel. _Unless… _She could not help but let her mind ponder over the situation as she finished unpacking.

"He says he wants to take us on a tour of Vega tomorrow." Alex changed the subject innocently.

"That sounds good," Lucia replied, putting her bag on the floor and turning to sit on the edge of the bed and look at her guardian angel, "we can scout out the city that way."

She sighed and shook her head at the boy as soon as she laid eyes on him. "You've only known him for, what, a little over an hour now, and you're blushing like a love-struck schoolgirl." she scoffed, making the other grow even redder in the face from embarrassment.

"I-I know. But he's the first of my own kind that I've ever encountered and he just feels so… right!" Alex clutched his bed's pillow to his chest, burying his burning face in the fabric as soon as he was done speaking.

Lucia could not deny the sight of her young guardian getting excited over the Archangel Michael was adorable. But, in the back of her mind, nagged the fact that Alex was young and inexperienced when it came to a feeling like this. She also knew that she could not put words in Michael's mouth, but there was always the fact that the older man may not be thinking the same way as Alex, and the last thing the demon girl wanted on her hands was a heartbroken angel.

"You should let him take charge of the situation, I trust that he has more knowledge on this sort of thing than I do." she advised the boy, "Until then, don't be frank about it, understand?"

"Yes Lucia." he nodded in understanding and lowered his eyes submissively.

"Now, if we're going to go on a tour of the city tomorrow we'll need to be rested." the girl continued. Alex perked up at the mention of tomorrow and he smile, resuming his dazed state as he laid back in his bed.

Lucia chuckled lightly as she rolled her eyes at the sight. _This is going to be a long mission._ she thought to herself as she slipped under the blankets of her bed.

* * *

Alex woke early the next day, his excitement and anticipation getting the better of him. He had practically begged Lucia to let him go see Michael, and had almost flown out of the room when she said yes.

He recomposed himself before he walked out of the door and approached the nearest guard, taking a moment of their time to ask where Michael might be.

"Last I heard, the archangel hasn't left his floor yet this morning." the armored man reported.

After gaining directions and thanking the man, the young angel set off for Michael's quarters at a brisk pace. He arrived at the elevator, entered, and pressed the floor number that he had been given. The boy found himself fiddling with his fingers nervously like he had been the day before. The only way he could calm himself was by remembering Lucia's words from the night before.

The opening of the metal doors brought him from his thoughts. With a final huff of released air to calm him, the young fallen angel stepped out of the elevator and into the barren hallway of Michael's private level.

As he walked, Alex silently wondered if the older man would be displeased with his unannounced visit, but shrugged his doubts off as quickly as he could. _This is Michael we're talking about here,_ he assured himself, _he wouldn't hold a grudge against me… would he?_

Before he could give a response to that internal question any more thought, one of the doors lining the walls of the hall swung open quickly and unexpectedly, nearly sending the boy to the floor.

"Alright Michael. I'll try and get back to you with the results for that spear piece as soon as I can." the woman called to the other man as she entered the hallway. She stopped as soon as she saw that she was not alone, her eyes wide as she took in the scene.

"Becca? Is something wrong?" Michael's voice was close and soon he came out to join them. Even he looked rather surprised at the sight of the younger angel here. "Oh Alex, this is Becca Thorn. She is a scientist for the city." he explained, making a gesture to the woman, "And Becca, this is Alex. He's my guest along with his friend Lucia, they are visiting from another district of survivors."

Becca visibly relaxed as she let out the air she had held in during Michael's introductions. "It's really nice to meet you, Alex. I'm so sorry about the door, I had no clue someone else would be on Michael's floor." Alex could have sworn her smile was forced and most definitely fake.

"Now, I really must be going. Thank you for speaking with me, Michael." she said in a more natural fashion, bowing her head slightly to the older man before she took her leave without another word.

"Well, she sounds nice." Alex said half-heartedly after the woman was gone.

Michael could not conceal his single, light chuckle. "Shall we go meet Lucia down stairs? I can tell that you are eager for today's tour."

Alex did not even try to hide the beaming smile on his face.

* * *

"Thank you, Louis." Michael smiled as he paid for the fruit the other man handed him. Louis returned the look and gave a knowing nod to Alex, who quickly assumed that Michael had told the older man what he was, and that he was an angel too.

Michael passed the fruit along to the younger man. "He's one of us, a neutral though." he whispered to Alex when he noticed his perplexed look. The younger man nodded as he took a bite out of the fresh apple.

Lucia put a hand to her forehead to shield her green eyes from the harsh sunlight. "Hey, Michael? What's up with the big wall?" she asked, seemingly unimpressed.''

"The outside city is forbidden, the wall is there to keep us all safe." Michael explained, his tone utterly serious and his words clipped.

"What's out there that's so dangerous?" Alex asked with sincere curiosity.

"There are Lower Angels out there, but they are vile creatures and you should stay away from the outside, it's not safe." Michael's voice held both warning and concern, his dark eyes reflecting his care for the younger man,

Alex's mind raced as the other man spoke, and he could feel his face heating up under the archangel's gaze. "Of course." he said, nodding dumbly.

"Ugh, get a damn room, you two!" Lucia groaned and pushed between the two dramatically. She turned around and flashed a wicked smile at Michael, who was glaring daggers into her. "Where to next, Michael?" she asked happily, hastily changing the subject.

The older man cleared his throat before responding. "Yes, the council's meeting room would be a good place to continue, I suppose."

Alex stayed close to Michael's side, only taking a moment to give the large wall behind him one last glance. His mind raced with unanswered questions as he followed his friends to finish out their tour.


End file.
